


Баки «Катаюсь целыми днями» Барнс

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Brooklyn, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Comedy, Dating, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, hipster jokes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Рождественская история о том, как Баки носит дурацкие свитеры, мечтает встретить злобного Санту-киборга и строчит Стиву пошлые смски, пытаясь развести на секс.





	Баки «Катаюсь целыми днями» Барнс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleigh All Day Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116903) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Сиквел к фикам [Если начнётся Апокалипсис, напиши мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480866%E2%80%9D) и [Вампиры ждать не будут](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216013127.htm). Может читаться как отдельный фик. На название автор вдохновилась [вот этим принтом](https://www.etsy.com/ca/market/sleigh_all_day).  
> В английском slay (истреблять) и sleigh (кататься на санках) слова-омофоны, и получается восхитительная игра звуков, которую переводчик запорол, не придумав ничего получше кататься-каток.

Баки бежал в ногу со Стивом, а это было не так уж просто. Он был совершенно точно уверен, что Стив заметил его попытки ускориться ещё метров сто назад. Глядя на бегающего в пять утра по дорожке вокруг парка Стива, он совсем забыл о своих попытках притворяться нормальным.

– Привет, – сказал Баки, запыхавшись, но ещё не так сильно, чтобы не смочь говорить.

– Обычно ты так рано не просыпаешься. 

– Ой да. Я ещё не ложился, – ответил Баки. Было зверски холодно. И пробежка почти не помогала ему забыть об этом крохотном факте. Было настолько холодно, что весь нападавший чудесный снег растаял и замёрз заново противной коркой изо льда и грязи. И значит, в январе будет ещё холоднее.

– А это нормально, – признал Стив. – Но обычно в это время ты тащишь свою задницу в кровать. 

Баки закатил глаза.

– Ну прости, что проходил мимо и захотел повидаться с тобой. 

– Что-то случилось? – Потому что Стив знал, как Баки расставляет приоритеты. 

– Сестра пригласила в Иллинойс на следующей неделе, чтобы познакомиться с её новым отродьем – надеюсь, там обычный ребёнок, но тут никогда не угадаешь, – пока перелёты не подорожали.

– Ха, после твоих рассказов в жизни бы не подумал, что кто-то из Барнсов может уехать из Бруклина. – Стив замедлился и теперь бодро бежал трусцой.

– Ага, она предательница. В любом случае, мне такая роскошь была недоступна долгие годы. Всё время на службе, ла-ла-ла. Если я уеду, ты позаботишься обо всяких «гр-р-р» и «ар-р-р»?

– Конечно, – легко ответил Стив, словно Баки не просил его взвалить на себя помимо спасения мира ещё и чрезвычайно важные истребительские обязанности. Стив Роджерс. Герой. – Ты уверен, что хочешь потратить свой первый за несколько лет отпуск на Иллинойс?

– Да чёрта с два! – сказал Баки. – Но ты просто не знаешь мою сестру. Если я не приеду, она скорее всего вместе с младенцем запрыгнет в самолёт и доберётся до Бруклина, только чтобы пнуть меня по яйцам за нечуткость. 

– Могу понять, почему это вынуждает тебя обдуманно принимать решение. – Они перешли на шаг, и Баки не был уверен, не замедлился ли Стив, считая Баки неспособным выдерживать такую скорость – что не так уж и неверно, если подумать. Баки хотел отправиться домой и поспать часа три, а не тратить время на сжирающую последние силы пробежку. А так он бы спокойно не отставал от Стива. В любое время, в любом месте.

– Не может быть, что ты уже всё, – заметил Баки с вызовом.

– Нет, мне ещё минут тридцать. – Стив остановился, холодными ладонями притягивая Баки. Он любил, когда Стив обнимал руками его за спину и тянул на себя, одновременно наступая, словно нежный бульдозер. Баки склонился для поцелуя. Ожидание затянулось, тёплое дыхание Стива оседало на его холодной коже.

– Хм-м-м, – протянул Баки, лизнув его губы, чтобы попробовать их на вкус. – Ты сделал перерыв, только чтобы поцеловать меня?

– Я постоянно делаю перерывы, чтобы поцеловать тебя. Тем более ты уезжаешь на неделю. – Стив ухмыльнулся и отступил назад, засовывая руки в карманы и приподнимая плечи. Может, он так показывал свою уязвимость.

Миленько. 

– Я привезу тебе подарок. 

– Из Иллинойса? – недоверчиво спросил Стив. – Кукурузу?

– Сироп. 

– Оу. Спасибо. – Стив улыбнулся ещё раз и развернулся, возвращаясь к пробежке. 

– Давай для начала поужинаем! – прокричал Баки ему вслед, глядя, как Стив отдаляется, постепенно набирая скорость. Он знал, что Стив, словно хорошо настроенный двигатель – или как это правильно говорить о машинах, – мог бы разогнаться от нуля до сотни за считанные секунды, а сейчас бежал не напрягаясь.

Или это, или ему мешала бежать эрекция. 

Когда Стив был уже настолько далеко, что Баки грозила опасность столкнуться с ним, завершающим круг, как с Дорожным бегуном, он пошёл прочь и тут же поскользнулся, почти впечатавшись лицом в тротуар. [0] Не иначе как рождественское чудо помогло ему не лохануться так перед Стивом.

Уже не один человек закатывал глаза и уговаривал его не носить конверсы зимой. Они не могли понять жертв, на которые шёл Баки ради красоты.

* * *

**Баки:** Счастливого Рождества!

 **Стив:** Сегодня десятое декабря.  [1]

Баки проверил дату на телефоне. Сегодня было двенадцатое. 

**Баки:** Это ты сейчас сделал отсылку к сериалу?

 **Стив:** Понятия не имею, о чём ты. 

Конечно, не имеет, ну что за засранец.

 **Баки:** Я сёдня уезжаю. Как насчёт ужина-свидания?

 **Стив:** Да *улыбающийся смайлик*

* * *

Манжета его свитера с надписью «Катаюсь целыми днями» пропиталась кровью, всё ещё липковатой, хотя рана уже затянулась корочкой. Баки вздохнул и поправил рукав, хватая демона Серпарво за ногу и сбрасывая в Гудзон. [2] Его чёрная куртка помогла скрыть кровь, но и её существо потрепало зубами. Не везло Баки с классными вещами, а ведь эта куртка не была даже особенно классной.

Баки разгладил воротник, поправил шарф и вернулся на квартал назад к пабу, где они договорились встретиться со Стивом. Он чувствовал себя немного засранцем, беззаботно отправляясь на свидание сразу после того, как утопил тело в реке. Ох, он был таким плохим парнем.

Плохим парнем, заставляющим Стива Роджерса ждать. 

– Привет, – сказал Баки, чувствуя извращённую радость от брошенного Стивом взгляда на его рождественский свитер. – Прости за опоздание, небольшие подворотные проблемы. 

– Хочу ли я узнать подробности? – спросил Стив. 

– Они довольно скучные. – Баки потянулся и схватил меню, пробегая список глазами. Взгляд Стива остановился на его запястье, губы сжались, но он промолчал. В конце концов, с их работой в крови не было ничего особенного. – Ты голодный? В смысле, понятно, ты всегда голодный. Но сейчас это типа «дайте мне закуски и кусок мяса» или «дайте мне закуски, два главных блюда и все виды десертов»? Потому что если первое, то я захочу ещё перекусить потом.

– Я умираю от голода, – признался Стив. – Но предпочёл бы тебя, а не ужин.

Господи боже. Стиву стоит предупреждать, когда он собирается говорить подобное будничным тоном, словно речь идёт о том, какой хлеб лучше выбрать: белый или цельнозерновой. Баки медленно поднял взгляд с меню на Стива. Тот смотрел так, словно хотел припугнуть главного злодея, – упрямо и сосредоточенно. И сказал он именно то, что хотел.

– Это у тебя теперь такой план соблазнения или ты пытаешься мне сказать, что готов?

– И то и то. 

– Ладно. Но я не готов, – спокойно ответил Баки, опуская меню. Он об этом уже успел поразмыслить. – Я хочу, чуть ли не постоянно, но я уезжаю утром, и не думаю, что сегодняшний вечер подходит. Но ты и так это знал, – прибавил Баки, заметив, как поднялись уголки губ Стива.

– Я хотел подкинуть тебе пищи для ума на время отъезда. 

– Я не собираюсь о тебе забывать. И, чтобы вернуться, никакая дополнительная мотивация мне не нужна. 

Стив поник.

– Я не это имел в виду. 

– Так ты только дразнишься? – спросил Баки, снова поднимая меню и ухмыляясь. – Что ж, буду с нежностью думать о тебе, тоскующем по моему члену.

Стив подавился водой.

– А вот ты дразнишься. 

– О, и собираюсь продолжать. Ты знал, что я чемпион пошлых переписок? Возможно, тебе стоило подумать, правда ли ты хочешь распахнуть дверь без возможности войти и закончить то, что начал.

Ха! Баки видел, что Стив уже об этом жалеет.

* * *

**Баки:** Похоже, Бекка хотела заполучить бесплатную няньку, чтобы свалить с муженьком на выходные.

 **Баки:** *фото ребёнка*

 **Баки:** Я бы довёл тебя до исступления своим языком. Наслаждался бы твоим вкусом, пока ты дрожал, потел и тёк так сильно, что дал наконец-то мне порадоваться.

 **Баки:** А потом бы я вылизал твою задницу как следует. Чей-нибудь рот уже вытворял такое, пока ты полностью не раскроешься, Стив?

 **Баки:** Иллинойская истребительница – это семидесятитрёхлетняя старушка, с которой мы только что славно провели вязальный фест. Она учила меня вязать резинкой. Сделал себе новый шарфик.

 **Баки:** *селфи в шарфе*

 **Баки:** Ох, такое приятное грязное чувство. Когда ты бы сжимался на моём языке, требуя большего. Уже разводил для кого-нибудь ноги, Стив? Не могу решить, что лучше: если бы ты был нетерпеливым, готовым и точно знал, чего хочешь, или нетерпеливым, готовым и неуверенным.

Баки: Я мог бы месяцами кончать от обоих вариантов.

 **Баки:** И это всё ещё считается, даже если ты не отвечаешь, чтоб ты знал.

* * *

– Каждый год надеюсь, что Санта окажется злодеем, – сказал Баки, свесив ноги со спинки Наташиного дивана. Он вернулся в Бруклин три часа назад и словно успел подзарядиться от города. Боже, храни его от Среднего Запада. – Он в моём списке тех, По кому я хочу проехаться катком. Ха, катком, догоняешь?

Нат проигнорировала шутку, возможно, потому что Баки вспоминал её чуть ли не каждый день, когда наступало Рождество, и вообще – это она её придумала.

– Всегда хотела грохнуть злобного киборга, – отозвалась Нат, покрывая ногти лаком. Ей предстояло целый вечер бегать по вечеринкам всех компаний, для которых она занималась промышленным шпионажем, включая ту, где она скрывалась в темноте и запугивала генерального директора. И, похоже, отлично развлекалась. Баки хотел бы тоже применить свой диплом по делу.

– А что если Санта на самом деле злобный киборг? – задумался Баки, посасывая карамельную трость.

– Позови меня, если твой гипотетический Санта окажется злобным киборгом, – потребовала она.

– Божечки, сама знаешь, я набрал бы тебя первой.

– В последнее время ты часто крутишься около Стива Роджерса.

– Ага, но его я хочу трахнуть, а тебя всё ещё боюсь. Так что у тебя преимущество.

– Ты чертовски прав. Если хочешь трахнуть Стива Роджерса, тебе ещё понадобится член. А я лишу тебя мужественности, если ты встретишься со злобным Сантой-киборгом и не позовёшь меня первой.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу.

– А как ваши дела со Стивом? – спросила она.

– Прекрасно. Он уже готов встретиться с большим Ч.

– Да ла-а-адно, – протянула она. – Я его видела. Скорее уж средненький Ч.

– А я-то думал, ты не будешь принижать мою мужественность, если я пообещаю позвать тебя на схватку со злобным Сантой-киборгом.

– То, что твой член среднего размера, – не принижение. Сила Истребителя никак и нигде не делает тебя больше. – Она помолчала минуту, погрузившись в мысли.

– Мы оба думаем про член Стива, так ведь?

– Я пытаюсь быть вежливой и не говорить об этом вслух.

– Угу, – ответил Баки, закидывая ноги над головой и делая полусальто с дивана, чтобы встать. Он натянул свитер с максимальным достоинством, которое мог изобразить, учитывая, что это был уродливый рождественский свитер с его собственным лицом. – А может, супер-сыворотка – превосходное решение для мужского усовершенствования? – размышлял он вслух. – Я неделю мучал Стива идеей запрыгнуть на мой член, но, может, стоит обдумать это ещё раз.

– Ты никогда не гнался за размерами. Помнишь тот раз…

Помнил, как же.

– Ага, но тогда я ещё был человеком. Я рационален. Не вижу смысла травмировать себя чьим-нибудь членом так сильно, чтобы пришлось бежать в больницу.

Наташа посмотрела на него прищурившись, пока сушила ногти – они теперь были вырвиглазного красного цвета.

– Так и не решила, уважаю я тебя за это больше или меньше.

– Спасибо.

* * *

– Я привёз тебе подарок, – сказал Баки, ухмыляясь и бросая на Стива взгляд, чтобы отследить его реакцию. Стив ничего не сказал, но через несколько секунд тишины нахмурился, переводя взгляд на член Баки. Ха. Вот тогда он поставил перед Стивом банку кукурузного сиропа.

– Ты привёз его прямо от сестры? – спросил Стив, поднимая банку так, словно всё ещё не верил, что это не розыгрыш.

– Нет, купил в продуктовом, перед тем как улететь. Не хотел, чтобы ты решил, будто я всю неделю о тебе не вспоминал.

– Временами ты настоящий говнюк, – сказал ему Стив.

– Ага, мне это уже говорили. – Баки подтянулся, усаживаясь на каменный выступ. Холод мгновенно проник через джинсы. Ну, хотя бы сила Истребителя, наверное, спасёт его от геморроя. – Итак. Сразу хочу тебе сказать, что сегодня пообещал Наташе две вещи.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Стив, и в его согласии слышался неуверенный вопрос.

– Во-первых, если я встречу злобного Санту-киборга, то должен сначала позвонить ей, а не тебе. Правила не я устанавливал, – пожал Баки плечами. – Но знаешь, если случайно заметишь одного, прогуливаясь на Манхэттене вместе с Тони Старком по своим мстительским делам, то будет классно, если сообщишь мне. Сделаем Нат приятный сюрприз.

– Я видел, как Наташа истребляла, пока тебя не было.

– Ага, она ещё не совсем ушла в отставку. Видел бы ты её, когда один директор-мизогин решил её уволить за то, что она женщина. Конечно, она там только и работала ради доказательств, что в фирме такое в порядке вещей, но её ярость это не уменьшило. Убивая, она выплёскивает свой гнев наружу.

– А во-вторых? – напомнил Стив.

– М-м-м? – спросил Баки.

– Наташа хочет побороться со злобным Сантой-киборгом так сильно, что если я буду проходить мимо одного такого, то задамся вопросом: а не ты ли его создал. И было что-то второе.

– А. Ну, я должен доложить ей о размерах твоего члена.

– Что?

– Правила не я устанавливал, прости.

– Она интересовалась размерами моего… 

Баки поднял брови:  
– Не можешь произнести вслух?

– Ты же не собираешься подстрекать меня сказать «член», нам не десять лет.

– Думаю, я уже это сделал.

– Баки!

О боже, ему отлично удавалось доводить Стива Роджерса до белого каления. Восхитительно.

– Почему она спрашивала о…?

– Ох. – Баки спрыгнул со своего места и пошёл по улице. Фонари были такими ослепительными, что светло было как днём. Баки любил Бруклин, особенно в это время года. И на полном серьёзе негодовал, когда сестра вынудила его уехать. Он повернулся к Стиву, надеясь, что тот идёт за ним. – Она не спрашивала. Но я всё равно скажу ей. Просто к сведению – если из-за этого ты передумаешь насчёт секса со мной.

Стив сомневался – он едва сбился с шага, но Баки немедленно заметил.

– Ты передумал? – спросил он.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и остановился на секунду. Баки уже успел узнать, что Стив никогда долго не сомневался и не тормозил, прежде чем начать действовать. Он не мог позволить себе тратить время попусту.

– Я получал твои сообщения, – вместо этого сказал он.

– О? – Потому что Баки строчил ему всю неделю, а Стив ни разу не ответил. Он уж думал, что Стив отправился на задание, но и Нат, и сам Стив подтвердили, что он сдержал своё обещание не спускать глаз с вампиров и защищать Бруклин, а значит, он их все читал, но молчал.

– Баки, – сказал Стив, хватая его за рукав и вынуждая остановиться. – Я не готов.

– Ладно, – ответил Баки, отрывая его ладонь с рукава худи и пожимая. – Всё в порядке.

Стив открыл и закрыл рот.

– Я в общем-то и не думал, что дело к этому идёт, – напомнил Баки. – Тебе не нужно рваться вперёд только потому, что ты не знаешь, как стоять на месте. Прости меня. Я воспользовался твоим радиомолчанием, думая, что ты занят неотложными делами. Я бы остановился, если бы знал, что тебе некомфортно.

– Чувствую себя идиотом. Сам себя накрутил и…

– Эй, не стоит, – сказал Баки, крайне заботливо прижимаясь, чтобы мягко поцеловать губы Стива. – Ладно?

– Ага.

– Чего ты хочешь? Мы можем не встречаться некоторое время или начать с начала, – предложил он, надеясь, что Стив не согласится. – Вернуться к тому, что было на той утренней пробежке? Порвать?

– Нет, – ответил Стив, и звучало это так, будто он злится сам на себя. – Просто всего слишком много. Я этой встречи ждал скорее с неохотой, чем с волнением, ведь знал, что придётся об этом поговорить, прежде чем… Я не думал, что ты будешь вести себя как говнюк, но у тебя всё так просто выходит, а мне никогда не удавалось легко общаться с людьми на такие темы.

Баки молча смотрел в ответ. Он знал: неважно, что скажет Стив, это в любом случае отбросит их отношения назад, пока не случится новый толчок. Хорошо, что Стив разговорился. Баки мог бы сказать, что никому такое легко не даётся, но это было бы слишком пренебрежительно по отношению к его совершенно обоснованным чувствам и опасениям.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, накрывая его ладонь. – Мы прогуляемся до Дайкер Хайтс и полюбуемся на рождественские гирлянды, как на самом банальном в мире свидании, выпьем горячего шоколада, а потом я дам тебе выместить неудовлетворённость на вампирском гнезде, пока ты не избавишься от всей негативной энергии. [3] В конце поцелую тебя на прощание, и мы смсками договоримся о следующей встрече. Подходит?

– Но сначала вампиры.

– Договорились.

– Классный шарфик, – сказал Стив, за руку притягивая Баки ближе к своему боку. Немного рискованно с его стороны. – Но меня слегка беспокоит твоё определение «уродливого рождественского свитера».

– Эй, приятель, – проворчал Баки, толкая Стива плечом. – Ты единственный, кто назвал его уродливым.

* * *

– Стив? – спросил Баки, просыпаясь из-за того, что кто-то пробрался в его спальню и наступил на умышленно оставленную скрипучей половицу.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, пойдём. – На нём был вязаный свитер с толстыми косами, и смотрелся он очень мило. Хотел бы Баки догадаться сделать такой же, вместо того чтобы напечатать и Стиву дурацкий свитер со своей собственной рожей.

– Фу, – ответил Баки, сползая с кровати. Босым ногам было холодно на полу. – Чего тебе? Не мог устроить свой сюрприз час назад, когда я ещё не спал? – проворчал он, идя за Стивом в гостиную. Квартира Баки была размером с коробку для обуви, так что ёлка у него была из зелёного картона и приклеена к стене.

Стив включил телевизор.

 _«Журналисты сообщают, что киборг стоит перед ёлкой в Рокфеллеровском центре, поглощая электричество из украшений...»_ [4]

– Ох ты, чёрт побери, – выдохнул Баки, изумлённо уставившись на Стива.

_«И мы спрашиваем: где же Мстители?»_

– Записал для тебя, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь.

– Я звоню Нат, – ответил Баки, взглянув на телефон и заметив пять пропущенных от Стива. – Это же, чтоб его, рождественское чудо!

**Author's Note:**

> [0] Дорожный бегун – персонаж мультфильма «Хитрый койот и Дорожный бегун», где Койот каждую серию безуспешно пытается поймать Бегуна.  
> [1] Сегодня десятое декабря – отсылка к серии из сериала «Сообщество», где постоянно повторялся один диалог, а кульминацией стал этот момент: 1. – Пожалуйста, сейчас же рождество! (Мужчина пытается закрыться от разъярённой женщины.) 2. – Сегодня десятое декабря! (Женщина фигачит его огромной карамельной тростью.) [Видео.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZLNVbmJhw0&feature=youtu.be&t=36s) А ещё там есть шуточка про Пола Рада.  
> [2] Демон Серпарво – зубастый демон из сериала, которого можно убить, только утопив.  
> [3] Дайкер Хайтс – самый яркоукрашенный на Рождество район Бруклина.  
> [4] В Рокфеллеровском центре устанавливается главная ёлка Нью-Йорка.


End file.
